farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Teurac
Bio Teurac was a seasoned Sheyang overlord in command of his own vessel. At some point in his life, the father of Lomus did something for him, and as a result Teurac owed him a debt that was likely part of the reason that Lomus would later be his second-in-command aboard his ship. While scouting the Uncharted Territories, his ship discovered the wreckage of the legendary command carrier Zelbinion shortly after the Peacekeepers did. His crew overwhelmed and killed the Peacekeeper soldiers and techs that Captain Crais' carrier had left behind, except for lone tech Gilina Renaez, and ransacked the ship, promising to return for the carrier's defense screen. When the Sheyang returned, they found that a Leviathan, Moya, had arrived. Tempted to take such a prize as a Leviathan, Teurac prepared to attack, but stopped short when he saw that a Luxan was in command. Reluctant to attack any ship with a Luxan aboard, Teurac tried to negotiate with him. Though he was suspicious that the Luxan, Ka D'Argo, was bluffing about his armament, Teurac was still unsure about attacking. This became too much for Lomus, who attacked Teurac and took over command of their ship. When his attack failed, however, Teurac berated him for his humiliation and retook control of his ship, sending Lomus on a dangerous mission to board the Zelbinion to take the ship. When Lomus' mission not all that surprisingly failed, Teurac decided to cut his losses and leave. Though he doubted D'Argo's claims of military might, he conceded that there was nothing shameful in losing to a clever opponent, though he did tell D'Argo that he always made it "a point to kill his clever opponents." Over a cycle later, Aeryn Sun, in need of a Sheyang and their infamous fireball breathing ability encountered Teurac's ship shortly after it had been attacked and crippled. Aeryn was a bit disappointed to see time and injury had apparently caught up with the old Sheyang and was even unimpressed by his lackluster fire-breathing ability. Having no other choice, however, Aeryn took him with her. Though he was reluctant to work with some of Moya's other hires, and even more skeptical when he learned of the plan to storm the Shadow Depository, Teurac nevertheless accompanied Zhaan and Stark to the Depository's power generator. Knowing that he might not be able to create a natural fireball, Teurac had Zhaan provide him with taakar serum, a poison that would aid him in creating the needed fireball. Even with this, however, Teurac was unable to produce a fireball. When the Peacekeepers arrived to take Zhaan and Stark prisoner, Teurac was able to momentarily escape their notice and place himself by the generator. Knowing what he had to do, Teurac said good bye to Zhaan and shot himself, exploding with enough force to destroy the generator. Teurac's noble sacrifice knocked out the depository's power, allowing Zhaan and Stark to escape and the others the cover they needed to rescue John Crichton. Bekhesh later promised to deliver Teurac's share of the captured depository loot to his family. Quotes *A Luxan? We're fighting a Luxan! Terminate plasma! Terminate plasma attack! *I have never known a full Luxan warrior to be on a ship without defense and offense. My intention is to not lead us into a hidden threat. *(To Lomus): Perhaps one day they will sing songs of your early death. *You had nothing, but you used it well. Evran, there is no shame in losing to a clever opponent. And Ka D'Argo, I make it a point to someday kill my clever opponents. *Tavleks are treacherous scum! CRIMINALS! *Scorpius! Don't worry about her. Worry about ME! *(Last words): Good-bye Zhaan. This is not your fault. I always knew it had to end like this. Trivia Appearances * Season 1: "PK Tech Girl" * Season 2: ** "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These... ** "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male